A Friend in Need
by Erin Layar
Summary: AU, 2xOC: Heero's twin sister is hiding a dangerous secret, he and Duo are intent on finding out what it is and how to help her.


A Friend In Need  
  
  
  
Heero sipped his soda and placed the can on the table in front of the couch as he flipped through the television channels. He stopped at the sight of a football game as the front door opened. He looked over his shoulder and saw Erin walk in and close the door behind her.  
  
He turned his attention back to the television. "I take it that your date went well."  
  
Erin sighed and plopped down next to her brother on the couch. "It did." She raised her left hand.  
  
Heero stared at the ring on her hand. "I knew it was only a matter of time."  
  
Erin rolled her eyes at the flat tone in his voice. "You're impossible."  
  
"I know." he replied. He noticed that she was wearing a jacket. It was the middle of summer, and she was wearing a jacket. "Aren't you hot?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You do realize that it's summer, don't you?"  
  
Erin jumped to her feet. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Is everything all right?"  
  
"Everything's fine." Erin answered. She quickly left the living room for her bedroom.  
  
  
  
She leaned up against her door after she closed it, a sigh escaping from her throat. She flipped on the lights and walked to her dresser. She looked herself over in the mirror as she reached for her jacket. She cringed as the material brushed her skin. She dropped the jacket in the chair. She stared at the deep bruises lining her arms and shoulders. She made him mad again. She made him mad, he hit her, and she deserved it.  
  
She had accidentally spilled her drink on his shirt. She tried to apologize, but he wouldn't hear any of it. She had thought about telling Heero many, many times. But each time she thought about it, she quickly decided against it. He wouldn't understand, none of her friends would understand, either. They wouldn't understand that she deserved everything Jason did to her.  
  
  
  
Heero's gaze was locked on the hall his sister had just bolted for. He had a feeling that something was wrong. He wasn't sure; he didn't want to confront her unless he had evidence. But even if he had evidence, Erin wouldn't admit that there was anything going on. She was the kind of person that wanted to handle her own problems. He sighed as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Sometimes, she's too damn independent." he thought.  
  
He thought about knocking on his sister's door and talking to her. But she was either asleep, or she would refuse to open the door. Maybe if he gave her time, she would come and talk to him.  
  
  
  
Quatre smiled when she saw Heero emerge on the other side on the door. The dark-haired Preventer stepped aside to let him into the house.  
  
"She's almost ready." Heero told him.  
  
Quatre nodded. He and Erin had plans to go to lunch. They hadn't had much time to talk since both were busy with the Preventers.  
  
Erin emerged from the hall and walked into the living room. Quatre and Heero stared at her in shock at her appearance. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a black sweater. Her long, dark brown hair was tied back towards the end.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked them.  
  
"Erin, it's seventy-eight degrees outside." Quatre said. "You're gonna burn up."  
  
She shrugged. "I'll be fine. Let's go, I'm starving!"  
  
Quatre flashed Heero a look of concern as he followed her out the front door. Heero returned the look as he closed the door. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. What was happening to his sister?  
  
  
  
Quatre had thought about asking his best friend if there were any reason for her recent strange behavior, but he quickly decided against it. He thought it was none of his business, but at the same time, he thought it was his business. Erin was his best friend, if there was anything wrong, then he wanted to help her through it in any way he could.  
  
They had decided on an Italian restaurant. They sat out on the patio, underneath a large blue umbrella.  
  
Quatre noticed the ring on Erin's hand. "I see he finally popped the question."  
  
Erin smiled. "Yeah."  
  
"Have you two set a date?"  
  
"Not yet." she answered. "But Jason wants to get married as soon as possible."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. His mother is thrilled, he has a huge family." Erin continued. "He wants a huge wedding, with a lot of people in attendance."  
  
"What do you want?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You've been telling me what Jason wants." He shrugged. "You didn't mention one single word about what you want."  
  
Erin blinked.  
  
"Are you sure you want to hurry up and get married?" Quatre continued. "You're only twenty, you have plenty of time to get married and start a family."  
  
"This is what I want."  
  
"Okay, then you have my blessing." he teased.  
  
She swatted him playfully. "Like I need your permission to marry."  
  
"True. But you may want to keep a close eye on Heero."  
  
Erin rolled her eyes and stood up. She turned away from the table and took a few steps towards the ladies' room. After those few steps, a wave of dizziness swept over her. Everything around her began to spin violently as darkness engulfed her.  
  
  
  
Duo ran down the halls of the hospital, looking for his friends. He was trying his hardest to remain calm, but his efforts were failing. He was worried. He had dropped everything when he heard Erin was in the hospital. He wasn't told what was wrong with her, which worried him more. He turned right towards the end of the hall and spotted his friends. Wufei was standing up against the wall, Trowa was standing across from him, and Relena was sitting in a chair next to a light brown door.  
  
Relena turned her gaze in his direction. "Hey, Duo!"  
  
Duo walked down the hall towards his friends. "Where are Heero and Quatre?"  
  
"Quatre's in the room with Erin and the doctor." Trowa answered. "But, we can't find Heero."  
  
The door next to Relena's chair opened, Quatre emerged from the room and into the hall. He sighed and ran his hand through his blond hair. His green eyes matched the serious expression that was on his face.  
  
"Well?" Duo asked.  
  
"She fainted from the clothes she was wearing in the warm weather." Quatre answered. "But the doctor found something else."  
  
"What?" Wufei stood up from the window.  
  
"Bruises." the young Arabian answered grimly. "Very deep bruises on her arms, legs, shoulders, and back."  
  
"Oh, my god." Relena mumbled.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I'm gonna go try and find Heero again. He needs to know about this."  
  
Duo approached the door and hesitantly placed his hand on the knob. He sighed and opened the door. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Erin was sitting up in bed, her eyes staring out the window. He silently walked across the room and stopped at her bedside.  
  
"Erin."  
  
She didn't remove her gaze from the window.  
  
"Jason did this to you, didn't he?"  
  
Erin turned her head to look at him, her eyes welling up with tears. "It's not as bad as it looks."  
  
"He hurts you." Duo said.  
  
"But.I love him."  
  
"He doesn't love you." he told her. "Anyone that would hurt you like this doesn't love you. He just wants to control you."  
  
Erin sniffled.  
  
"I would never hurt you."  
  
The tears fell freely down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey, don't cry." Duo gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
  
  
Heero sat down before the phone as it continued to ring. He answered it, Quatre's image appeared on the screen.  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"I've been trying to find you for the past hour."  
  
Heero sighed. "I've been ignoring the phone. I have a lot of work to do."  
  
"Erin's in the hospital."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She fainted at lunch this afternoon." Quatre explained. "I called an ambulance, and she was taken to the hospital."  
  
Heero could sense there was something he wasn't being told. "If there's a point, get to it."  
  
Quatre sighed. "The doctor found very deep bruises on Erin. I think Jason's been hitting her."  
  
"Do you honestly think that she would put up with something like that?" Heero asked.  
  
"It would explain her strange behavior."  
  
Heero knew Quatre had a point. "I'm on my way."  
  
  
  
No matter how hard she tried, Erin couldn't stop crying. They knew the truth, they knew what Jason was doing to her. But he loved her, and they were going to get married soon. She felt Duo wiping the tears from her face, only to have more pour down her cheeks.  
  
"Just cry." He told her softly.  
  
She felt his hands gently take her shoulders and pull her to him. Erin complied and rested her head on his chest and cried. She didn't know why, but Duo made her feel safe. She felt protected, that nothing could hurt her as long as she was with him. She closed her eyes as her sobs grew silent.  
  
  
  
"There he is." Wufei said, gesturing down the hall at the approaching young man. "And I think he's about to explode."  
  
Heero stalked down the hall towards the people that were waiting for him. Jason Fredricks was going to pay for hurting his sister. He was going to tear that son of a bitch apart.  
  
"Is that her room?" Heero demanded, pointing at the door next to Relena's chair.  
  
"Yes." Wufei answered. "Duo's in there with her."  
  
Heero opened the door and stepped into the room. Duo was sitting on the side of Erin's bed, handing her a tissue. Erin sniffled and took it from him. Duo turned around and stood up.  
  
"You finally made it." he replied. He approached Heero.  
  
"Did he?"  
  
Duo nodded. "And yet, she's still in love with him."  
  
"I thought as much." Heero sighed.  
  
"I could step outside if you want to talk to her alone."  
  
He looked over his friend's shoulder at his sister. "I think it would be better if you stayed."  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
Heero crossed the room and sat down on the edge of his sister's bed. Erin had stopped crying, for the most part, and seemed to be much calmer. The other former Gundam pilots have always looked after her.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Erin nodded.  
  
"You know you can't continue to be with him." Heero told her. "He could hurt you again, or worse."  
  
"But.we're supposed to get married." Erin protested.  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Oniisan."  
  
"Erin, this is serious." Heero interrupted. "I understand that you still, for some reason, love him. But you can't be with a man that hurts you. Don't you want to be with someone that will actually care about you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Jason isn't that man." he continued. "I want you to promise me that you won't see or talk to him anymore."  
  
Erin sighed and bowed her head. How was she supposed to make such a promise?  
  
"Imoto, promise me."  
  
The door opened. A tall, light-haired young man with brown eyes walked into the room. Duo turned around, his cobalt blue eyes narrowed. Heero didn't seem to notice he had walked in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Duo demanded, his voice glinting with anger and malice. He would love nothing more than to tear the bastard's head off.  
  
"I'm here to see Erin." Jason answered.  
  
Heero stood up and turned around. "I'm afraid that's not possible."  
  
"Why not?" Jason demanded. "She's my fiancé."  
  
"She's my sister." Heero hissed. "I suggest you leave."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed. "You can either leave under your own power, or I can provide assistance. It's your choice."  
  
"Why don't you stay out of this, Maxwell?" Jason snapped. "This is none of your business."  
  
Duo didn't respond. He could feel his anger reaching the boiling point. His jaw clenched tightly, causing the muscles to strain. He punched Jason in the face. "I just made it my business."  
  
Jason wiped the blood from his bottom lip. "I'll check up on you later, Erin." He glared at Duo before leaving the room.  
  
"Nice shot." Heero replied. "Although, I wanted to be the one to hit him."  
  
"You can hit him, next time." Duo said solemnly. "If I don't tear him apart, first."  
  
  
  
Erin was discharged from the hospital the following morning. Heero had found a few replacements to take his place on his next few missions. He wasn't about to let his sister out of his sight until the situation with Jason blew over.  
  
"Heero.I don't need a babysitter." Erin complained. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"What're you gonna do if Jason comes back here?" he asked her. "Tell him to leave? I know you refuse to break up with him."  
  
Erin sighed.  
  
"You don't deserve to be hit." Heero said sternly. "I know you think you deserve it, but you really don't." He gently put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
Quatre sighed as he spotted Duo crossing the parking lot at the Preventers' headquarters towards his car. He had been acting strange all day. He walked across the parking lot, passing by several other vehicles on the way.  
  
"Hello, Duo." He smiled. "I was hoping I'd catch up to you before you left."  
  
He glanced at him out the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything.  
  
"I thought I'd check and see how you were doing." Quatre continued. "You've been acting strange all day. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, come on, Duo." he said. "You can tell me."  
  
"I told you. I'm fine."  
  
Quatre thought it was time to change the subject. "How's Erin? I heard she was released from the hospital this morning."  
  
"It'll take some time, but she'll be all right."  
  
"I think it's terrible that a man would hurt a woman just to keep them." He shook his head.  
  
Duo remained silent.  
  
"Hey, why don't you go see her?" he suggested. "I'm sure she's sick of Heero lurking around her. Seeing a different face would do her some good."  
  
"I doubt she would want to see anyone at the moment."  
  
"How do you know if you don't try?"  
  
  
  
"Are you sure there's no one else?" Heero asked.  
  
"No." Noin answered. "And I hate to call on you to leave, since Erin needs you right now. But I need someone with your expertise on this mission."  
  
Heero sighed.  
  
"I can send a few officers to stay with Erin until you get back."  
  
"No, I can find someone to look after her." Heero replied. "I'll report in as soon as I can." He hung up the phone.  
  
"Well?" Erin asked.  
  
"They don't have anyone else they can send." he stood up. "I have to find someone to stay here until I get back, and then I have to report in."  
  
Erin sighed in frustration. "I told you, I don't need a babysitter! Kuso, Oniisan!"  
  
"Please, don't argue with me, Imoto." Heero said. "I'm doing this for your own good."  
  
Erin sighed again and stalked away. Heero sighed as he heard a knock on the door. He stood up and walked to the door to answer it. Erin was the most stubborn person he knew. She had it in her head that she could take care of herself. Heero never liked Jason, and he knew for a fact that once he found out that he was leaving, he would endlessly harass Erin.  
  
Heero opened the front door. "Duo."  
  
"Hey, Heero."  
  
"Come in."  
  
He walked past Heero into the house. "I heard that you were being sent out."  
  
"They couldn't find anyone else."  
  
"I see." Duo replied. "I came to see how Erin was doing."  
  
"She's fine, but very pissed off at me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"First, because I found replacements for my other missions." Heero answered. "Second, because I told her that I was going to find someone to stay with her until I get back."  
  
"I can understand why she would be angry."  
  
"Please tell me why." Heero shook his head. "I don't understand her these days."  
  
"Erin is a very determined lady. You, of all people, should know that once she sets her mind on something, that there's no changing it."  
  
"I wish she'd just listen to me." Heero said. "This is a dangerous situation. Jason is very capable of hurting her again, or worse."  
  
"Who were you going to get to stay with her?"  
  
"I haven't decided that yet." Heero sighed. He thought about that for a few seconds. "Now that I think about it."  
  
Duo blinked. "Me?"  
  
"Why not?" Heero asked. "Erin would end up putting Wufei in the hospital, Quatre wouldn't know what to do if Jason showed up, Trowa is busy at the circus. I think you would be the logical choice."  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Positive." Heero answered. "She feels better around you these days."  
  
  
  
Heero quickly made preparations for departure. Erin wasn't thrilled that Heero had asked someone to stay with her, but at least it was Duo. She got along with him very well, almost as well as she got along with Quatre.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can." Heero told his sister.  
  
"Be careful." Erin said.  
  
"You, too." Heero hugged his twin and left the house.  
  
Erin sighed and turned to Duo. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this."  
  
He shrugged. "Don't sweat it, Babe."  
  
"I feel as though I have to apologize for my brother's insanity and paranoia."  
  
"There's no need to."  
  
"I just wish he'd realize that I can take care of myself." She sighed. "I'm not a child anymore."  
  
"He'll get over it." Duo smiled. "Try not to worry about it right now."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Tell you what." He slung an arm around her shoulders. "Why don't we rent a few movies, order a pizza, and hang out around here tonight?"  
  
Erin smiled. "Sounds good to me."  
  
  
  
Jason walked through the aisles of movies, looking for anything that struck his interest. He sighed as he surveyed what the video store had to offer. He had a lot on his mind. He had tried calling Erin several times throughout the day, but he didn't get an answer. Heero was probably screening her calls. He turned the corner and stopped. There was Erin looking over movies on the comedy section.  
  
"Erin!"  
  
She whirled around and smiled. "Jason." She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked. "I've been trying to call you."  
  
"At home."  
  
"Then why the hell didn't you answer the phone?"  
  
Erin hesitated. "I.umm."  
  
  
  
Duo smirked as he picked up a movie off the shelf. Blood, guts, and gore.what else could one want in a movie? He walked away from the shelf to find Erin and see what she had picked out, his eyes falling upon the window next to the shelf. He sighed as he gazed out the window. Erin and Jason were standing out in the parking lot. And from the looks of it, she wasn't breaking up with him. Duo paid for his movies and left the store. He hid around the corner from them, hoping to catch part of the conversation.  
  
"Your brother was screening your calls?" Jason asked.  
  
Erin nodded. "He's just concerned, that's all. He's been paranoid since I was put in the hospital."  
  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Just hanging out and watching movies." she answered. "Heero asked Duo to stay at the house until he got back."  
  
"Maxwell is staying there?!"  
  
Erin rolled her eyes. "It's not like I had a choice in the matter."  
  
"Don't you roll your eyes at me."  
  
"I was rolling my eyes at the situation."  
  
"Are you cheating on me with Maxwell?!" Jason demanded.  
  
"No!" Erin answered. "We're just friends!"  
  
"You seem pretty excited about watching movies at your house with him."  
  
"But that doesn't mean that I'm cheating on you with him, or anyone else, for that matter." Erin protested. "I haven't cheated on you, and I never will."  
  
Jason punched her hard in the face. "Don't you ever talk to me like that!"  
  
"Hit her again, and I'll tear your fucking head off."  
  
Erin turned around and sighed. "Duo."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, this isn't any of your business?" Jason glared at Duo.  
  
"How many times do I have to knock the hell out of you to tell you that I made it my business?"  
  
Jason turned to Erin. "I'm gonna call you in one hour. I want him out of the house, and I want you to answer the phone. If that doesn't happen, then you'll face the consequences." He turned around and stalked away.  
  
"Babe, are you all right?" Duo asked as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Y-Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry for listening in." he said. "But I told Heero that I'd keep an eye on you, and I plan on doing that." His eyes fell upon the bruise on her cheek. "Come on, let's go back and take care of that bruise."  
  
  
  
Duo sat next to Erin on the couch and gently placed the ice pack he made on her bruised cheek. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." Duo smiled back.  
  
"What am I gonna do?" She sighed.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Duo asked.  
  
"I don't want to answer the phone when he calls." she answered. "I don't want you to leave either."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I don't know why, but ever since this situation started, I've felt safer around you." She mustered a small smile. "Sure, I've always felt safe around Heero, but it's a different kind of safety with you."  
  
"Well, I try and save all the damsels in distress." Duo smirked. "Tell you what. If you don't want to answer the phone, then you don't have to. And let me handle whatever consequences he has to dish out."  
  
"You'd do that for me?"  
  
"Sure, Babe."  
  
  
  
Jason's eyes narrowed. He had called Erin's house three times, but she didn't answer. He had warned her, and now, she had to face the consequences. He pushed the gas pedal down to the floor and gripped the steering wheel tightly. He knew Maxwell was still there. Erin would pay for that, too.  
  
He turned sharply onto the correct street and sped down the road towards the house. His blood boiled at the thought of that bitch disobeying him.  
  
  
  
Erin tugged at the ends of her hair as she paced the length of the living room. Duo sat on the couch, watching television. She glanced at him. How could he be so calm at a time like this? Her Prussian blue eyes fell upon the window. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the green car that pulled up in the driveway.  
  
"Duo."  
  
He looked over his shoulder and followed her gaze towards the window. He stood up. "Come over here and sit down. I'll take care of it."  
  
Erin nodded, hurried to the couch, and sat down. Duo moved to the door and opened it. Jason was making his way towards the door.  
  
"Where is she?" he demanded.  
  
"She's inside." Duo replied.  
  
"I want to talk to her."  
  
Duo scoffed. "Sorry, but that's not gonna happen."  
  
Jason shook his head. Then, he punched Duo hard in the face. Duo was surprised by the blow and was knocked down to the ground. Jason walked past him into the house. Erin's eyes widened, she jumped to her feet and backed away from him.  
  
"I told you you'd face the consequences." He walked towards her.  
  
"Just leave." Erin said. "Please."  
  
She gasped when her back hit the wall. Jason stopped a few feet in front of her. She had nowhere to go. Erin knew she would have to defend herself, and she thought it was about time she did. She couldn't rely on others to stick up for her.  
  
"Get out." she hissed.  
  
"Oh, look who grew a backbone."  
  
Jason punched her, but Erin blocked his fist. She punched him in the stomach. Jason punched her in the face with his other fist. Erin kicked him in the face. A low growl escaped Jason's throat as he roughly grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the wall. Erin cringed when her back hit the wall. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the ground and began to kick her repeatedly. Erin felt her ribs cracking, and a throbbing pain in her head.  
  
  
  
Duo sat up as he rubbed the back of his head. He had no idea that bastard could throw a punch like that. His thoughts snapped to Erin. He jumped to his feet and ran into the house. His cobalt blue eyes narrowed at what he saw. He ran at Jason and grabbed him by the shoulder, spun him around, and punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. He followed the blow with repeated punches to the face.  
  
"If you ever come near Erin again, I'll kill you." Duo hissed. "Now, get out."  
  
Jason ran out of the house. Duo knelt down next to Erin. She was barely conscious, but she managed to flash him a small smile. He couldn't help but to smile back at her. He stood up and hurried to the phone. Sally wasn't sent with Heero. Duo waited patiently for her image appeared on the screen.  
  
She smiled at him. "Hey, Duo. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need you to get over here as fast as you can."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's an emergency." Duo answered. "Erin needs help."  
  
She nodded. "I'm on the way."  
  
  
  
Sally arrived a half-hour later. She quickly examined Erin. Duo stood by anxiously and waited for Sally to finish. He had called Heero and told him what happened. However, he couldn't leave, so he was depending on Duo to stay with Erin until he got back.  
  
Sally walked into the living room.  
  
"Well?" Duo asked.  
  
"She's got a few broken ribs, some other bumps and bruises, and she'll be a little weak for the next several days." she answered. "But she'll be fine."  
  
"Thanks, Sally."  
  
"You're welcome." She sighed. "She's resting now. I gave her medication for the pain, so she'll be out for the next few hours."  
  
  
  
Duo sighed at the television as he finished his sandwich. It was past midnight, and he couldn't sleep. He thought watching a movie would help him fall asleep, but he thought wrong. He thought eating a sandwich would help him fall asleep, but no.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Hey, Babe. What're you doing up?"  
  
"I couldn't get back to sleep." Erin smiled back. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Here, let me help you."  
  
Duo stood up and walked around the couch. He gently took Erin's hand and put his free hand on her back. He helped her around the couch and helped her sit down. He grabbed a blanket and covered her up with it. Then, he sat down next to her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Babe." Duo smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm hurting, but I think I'll be fine." she said.  
  
He nodded. "I called Heero. He said he'd hurry back here as soon as he could."  
  
"He's not mad at me, is he?"  
  
"Of course not." Duo answered. "Actually, he's proud of you."  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Yeah, I told him how you stood up to Jason and how you kicked his ass." He smirked. "He was impressed."  
  
"I think he kicked mine."  
  
"The important thing is, is that you stood up for yourself." Duo told her. "And I'm proud of you, too."  
  
Erin blushed.  
  
"If you hadn't stood up for yourself, then you could be worse off."  
  
"You're right. When I was hitting him, I realized that I was too good for him, and that I could do much better."  
  
"So, I have a chance after all." Duo blurted out.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Umm.did I say that out loud?"  
  
Erin nodded.  
  
The two saw in silence. They avoided each other's gaze. Erin looked at the television, Duo looked down at the empty plate on the table in front of the couch.  
  
"So, what're you watching?" Erin asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, um, just some old movie." Duo answered. "I was trying to fall asleep."  
  
"Something tells me that it isn't working."  
  
"No, it isn't."  
  
They looked at one another again, smiles crossing both of their faces. After a few minutes, they turned their attention to the television.  
  
  
  
Heero noticed the lights were off in the house as he made his way to the front door. Duo and Erin must both be asleep. He pulled his keys from his jacket pocket and unlocked the front door. He quietly opened the door and crept into the house. He spotted a dim light coming from the living room. He closed the door and walked into the living room. He felt a small smile cross his lips.  
  
Duo lay stretched out on the couch, one arm folded behind his head, sound asleep. His other arm was wrapped around the sleeping girl lying on his chest. Heero could see the bandages through his sister's shirt.  
  
Heero was happy, and relieved, that Erin had dumped Jason. He was also happy and relieved that they were both fully clothed. And from the look of things, she had found someone new. He knew that Duo would treat her well. He had known that Duo had cared for her for a long time.  
  
Duo slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Erin. He smiled and kissed her lightly on the top of her head. He felt another presence in the room. He looked up to find Heero standing in the living room.  
  
"Hey, when did you get back?" he whispered.  
  
"Just now." Heero answered. "I take it he's history?"  
  
"Ancient."  
  
Heero smiled at the panicked look that washed over Duo's face. "Don't wake her." With that, he crept down the hall towards his room to turn in for the night.  
  
Duo silently sighed with relief. He looked down at Erin once more. She snuggled up to him. He smiled and wrapped the blanket tighter around her.  
  
"Night, Babe." he whispered.  
  
He sighed as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. The only thing I own is the character, Erin Layar. 


End file.
